cryptcrawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Necronomicon
Origin The original necronomicon was written by a unknown author. By the vast vocabulary of the writer and the common use of scientific terms the author is clearly intelligent. The book was written when the author obtained direct contact from both Kefret and Gazul. These contacts told the writer many things which he wrote down for study and possible use. The notes where written in 'old tongue', which is a fragmented and complex dialect. Because of this translations are commonly incorrect. The notes taken by the author where gathered together and bound in his/her skin. The book's cover has Gazul's eldrich symbol drawn in blood, presumably from the author. Translations The book then came into the possession of an elven scholar, who secretly translated it into elvish. Two elven copies where made. The elves then banned the book and burned one of the copies, while the second was hidden. The elves attempted to destroy the original, but the wards on the book where imaginably powerful. It was later decided to contain the book in a pocket dimension and to keep the portal's location top secret and well guarded. The hidden elvish copy was reprinted again and sold until the translator died mysteriously. This reprint was copied three times, and production ended suddenly. Archmage Emblamon asked for access to the original Necronomicon and personally translated it, two years before his disappearance. Some think that it was his translation lead to his disappearance. Currently, (except for the original) there are six known copies of the book. Three copies in the imperial Rian library, one of them being Emblamon's original translation, one in the Endran Library, one in the Coldwood Archive, one in the Diamond Halls in Shiran. Contents The book contains many different passages, stories, diagrams and maps with no ultimate agenda in mind. The book contains... * The story of the 'Elders' and the structure of their society. It tells of their existence before the universe was created and the nature of some of them. This story also diverges into a study of the nature of one elder named 'Ra-Sharan' * The recipe to create the 'Sands of Time'. * In-depth star map to the world of 'Bysa' and a brief history of the world. * A story of a unnamed world filled with tall crimson pillars. On this world thousands of hooded figures chant every day and every night to keep Gazul slumbering. The book then goes into how to free Gazul under certian circumstances. * Instructions to a complex spell to banish an elder being. However in Emblamon's translation the spell diagram is much different and more detailed. It is possible that the other copies mistranslated the spell or Emblamon in his translation improved the initial design. * A seemingly unrelated story of two lovers who passed away only to rise from their graves to live together forever. * The nature of invisible, time-traveling creatures called the 'Blue-Eyed Wanderers'. * Information about the history of an ancient intelligent species before the dragons named the Alugard. * A spell to transport the caster to a dimension of endless possibilities and almost paradoxical physics. The copy in the Coldwood Archive has this page ripped out. * In-depth details and complex mechanics on becoming a lich. Although in the other copies a diagram is given, Emblamon's translation left the specifics of the spell vague. * The properties of sliver steel and black iron. * The original and Emblamon's translation contains instructions on the 'solution of telepathy'. * The alchemical process of creating a philosopher's stone. In the Endran Library copy there is a footnote that states "Improbable. Ingredients too rare and instructions too vague". * Four pages of one long interlocking maze with no entrance or exit. * A vague translation of the Red Riders' songs from Uvenlorn Category:Items Category:Magical Items